


Day Fourteen: Asphyxiation

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Implied subspace, Kinktober 2018, M/M, just a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony learns a new kink of Steve's, and is too good of a boyfriend to turn it down.





	Day Fourteen: Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit of a challenge to me because I didn't have a ton of connection to the prompts, but I gave it my best shot! Hope you enjoy!

Tony was used to talking dirty during sex. His mouth, after all, was one of his best features. Though sometimes Steve would roll his eyes or snark back at his witty comments, the engineer knew his boyfriend loved it. He always arched a bit higher when inside Tony or shuddered when riding him as soon as Tony let his dirty words fall from his lips. It was endearing and sexy how open Steve was to the verbal encouragement. So when Steve had dropped to his knees after pushing Tony onto the edge of their bed, Tony’s mind went straight to the gutter. It was hard not to with Captain America holding his thighs open, placing loving licks along his aching cock. He looked so focused, running his tongue up the hardness between Tony’s legs, that the genius let the first thought in his mind spill from his tongue.

“You look like you’d love to choke on my dick.” 

“Oh.” Blue eyes looked up at Tony, tongue frozen over the curved edge of his tip. Tony picked up on the quick dilation of the pupils, and the instant need shivering through Steve’s body proved just how into the idea his super soldier boyfriend was. Intrigued over the new information, Tony reached down to cup Steve’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against the paler skin and smirking. 

“You like that thought, huh?” He let his words soak in warmth, causing a twitch of need under Steve’s boxers. He could see the muscles of the other man tensing on the floor, ready to spring into action at any moment and attack. The hot desire in Steve’s expression made the precome previously licked away bubble back over Tony’s top, and the genius knew what he wanted. “You want me to stuff your throat with my cock?” 

“Jesus,” Steve muttered into the palm he pressed his lips against, and Tony coyly spread his thighs further, pulling his aroused lover closer to his dick. He pressed his thumb against the edge of Steve’s mouth, which eagerly opened up to suck on the digit. Tony’s pulse jumped at the wet stroke rolling over the pad of his thumb, mind conjuring up an image of Steve’s hot mouth sucking his hardness inside.  

“Gotta tell me, Cap,” He breathed out, nearly moaning when hearing a whine slip through Steve’s lips. 

“I want it.” His eyes were almost black in need, words slightly slurred by the finger rubbing over the thick tongue. Tony ached at the words, but kept his composure as he sent Steve a wicked smile. 

“Let me feel your throat around me. Bring me home, baby.” His words sent a full body shiver through Steve, and a second after the thumb popped out from plump lips, Tony’s cock was wrapped in tightness. The full sensation around him was intense, and Tony tossed his head back with a strangled cry. The firm hold on his thighs kept him from jerking up into the mouth, which bobbed down in even, excited movements to fully overwhelm. Tony’s mind took a moment to refocus, slowly tilting his head back down to watch the arousing scene before him. Steve’s saliva caught the light of the bedroom, lips reddened from use when sliding down for another delicious stroke. Tony’s hand kept its position on the soft cheek sucking him in, and their eyes met when Steve’s lips brushed the neatly trimmed hair peppering the engineer’s shaft. 

And then, like he’d been born for it, Steve’s throat opened and slipped Tony’s dick inside. The tightened heat fluttering around him was amazing, unlike anything Tony had felt before. This particular foreplay was nothing new, but the ease that he experienced when pushing up into Steve’s throat was breath-stealing. Dazed, Tony swallowed through the dryness in his mouth, eyes focused solely on the scene in front of him. Eyes that were full of determination reflected back up at him, tears not deterring the other man from sinking even further down. Tony’s breath caught when his tip bumped into the back of the channel before Steve inched back and angled his head, making the second attempt smooth down the throat. He’d been blocking the airway of the soldier for seconds, and Steve hadn’t flinched. How long could the superhero hold his breath for? 

“Beautiful, Steve you’re-” 

A tiny thrust of Tony’s hips was unconscious, driving him even deeper into the warm sleeve Steve’s body provided. The muscles contracted for a moment, but didn’t reject the engineer’s intrusion, massaging the sensitive skin enough to make Tony groan in pleasure. The fingers on the Irish cheek slowly trailed down the jaw, then down the thick column of Steve’s throat. It felt full, and just knowing that his dick was stuffing the hole had searing heat pulsing through him. Teary eyes hadn’t pulled away from him, wet lashes fanning the flames of desire inside Tony’s stomach. A warm hand captured his hip, and amazingly, encouraged a tiny trust into the throat. In seconds his hips were rocking in small, aborted movements, and the soldier was taking the bruising without hesitation. It was all too much, and before he knew it, Tony was teetering on the edge.

“Oh fuck, that’s-sweetheart, I’m gonna come. Gonna come just for you. How do you want it?” He shuddered when the throat contracted again, and it was all he needed to tip over. He stuttered into the orgasm with two sharp thrusts of his hips, knowing he was fully suffocating the man now groaning under him. Tony’s hands clenched, one on Steve’s hair and one around his throat, feeling the ripples of muscles under his touch. 

He was a panting mess when his orgasm finally subsided, eyes blinking away his blurriness to focus on the face slowly pulling away from his spent cock. Before he could get any questions of worry for the captain’s throat, Steve’s forehead was pressed into Tony’s thigh, and the genius caught the jerking motions of Steve’s hand under the damp boxers still clinging to his hips. A gasp of intense pleasure wracked through Steve’s back, and three strong thrust was all it took for Steve’s orgasm to slam into him. Tony was entrapped by the site, awed by how worked up being choked had gotten the man. Slowly he stroked the man’s head through the orgasm, fingers unable to resist sliding back down to feel the bruised muscles of Steve’s throat. It fluttered under his touch, but the soft noise from Steve showed his appreciated the gesture. 

“Steve? Darling, you with me?” Tony’s observation skills took in the dazed look Steve’s eyes held when pressing his cheek against the engineer’s thigh, lingering despite his evened breathing and finished orgasm. They didn’t speak for several moments, Steve making his way up over Tony’s body at the urging of the engineer to accept soft kisses along his lips and cheeks. Steve took them with small shivers but didn’t speak, allowing himself to be pampered. Their night was softer than normal, Tony’s witty mouth lacking it’s spice when they showered and snuggled naked into bed. Normally Steve was the bigger spoon, but neither spoke of how Steve’s back molded perfectly against the cool arc reactor in Tony’s chest.     

Steve woke Tony with a full smile and a heavy make out, the two wordlessly sharing in their orgasm with Steve’s hand wrapped tightly around their cocks. It was comforting for the genius, and he hummed in enjoyment from the afterglow. He barely noticed the nuzzle under his chin until a warm hand tilted his head. A slow kiss that would have gotten his arousal stirring again if he was younger simply made Tony smile in pleasure, pulling back to look up at his stunning boyfriend now bathed in the morning sun. 

“And a good morning to you, Cap.” He nipped his nose before pushing out of the bed, rolling his shoulder to return blood flow from their sleeping position when looking back at the soldier still lazing in the bed. The fact that Steve hadn’t gone on his morning run meant the night before had really tired him out, and Tony was urged to speak up again. “Going to grab some coffee and come back to admire your naked body some more before my meeting. Need anything?”    

“Tea.” The scratchy tone in Steve’s voice made Tony blink, the sheepish smile on the soldier's face looking far cuter than it had a right to. “With honey? Throat’s a little sore.” 

“Oh. **Oh**." Tony's brain took far too long to kick in, but he rushed to answer at the hint of a blush crossing Steve's face. **"** Sure, of course, anything you want, sweetcheeks.” 

And with a proud smile that nearly ate his face, Tony hummed the entire way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone got a little confused about the slight shift in their demeanor after the choking, Steve being used so thoroughly by Tony ended up kinda sub-spacing him because of the high he got in being treated that way. It wasn't anything too extreme, more just a brush of it (making him dazed and a little compliant), but Tony was still aware of the personality shift and took care of him like a good boyfriend would. Something like this shouldn't really be tried unless you and your partner talk about it because unlike Steve none of y'all are super soldiers who can hold your breath for minutes with a dick in your throat. So uh...be careful! But anyways, please kudos and let me know what you think!
> 
> Day Fifteen: Overstimulation


End file.
